Movies
by Sorano109
Summary: Naruto makes a movie and Sasuke wants him back. Also cutting, yaoi, and possibly character death.


**Prologue**

**Author Note**: Ok so I decided to write this. People actually commented back. Thanks guys (or gals, whichever you prefer).

Sasuke was headed to Naruto's apartment. The dobe had seemed a little off at training and Sasuke being Sasuke needed to know why. He was also worried about Naruto. As much as Sasuke hated to admit it, he cared about this person. He wanted to protect Naruto from all of his demons. Every time he saw the dobe he had this feeling in his stomach that he couldn't quite explain. He remembered this feeling from a long time ago but couldn't figure out what it was.

He finally made it to Naruto's apartment and found that the door was unlocked and open. Sasuke didn't bother knocking and just walked right in calling out for Naruto. He didn't get any answer though. _That's weird. He always answers saying I'm a pervert and that I need to knock next time so that he can be prepared._

Sasuke searched the entire apartment and at the end he went into Naruto's bathroom. There he met a horrifying sight. There was water. There was blood. There was Naruto. There was a razor.

Sasuke almost puked, almost. Naruto was fully clothed sitting, unconscious, in his bathtub. He was surrounded by water and his own blood. A bloody razor lay on the side of the tub and the blood was fresh.

Sasuke ran to his team mate's side and reached for some towels while inspecting Naruto's wrists. They weren't bad enough to have to be seen by Tsunade but bad enough that Sasuke didn't know if Naruto would live. There was also evidence of other episodes like this one. There were other scars and scabs that suggested that this wasn't the first time Naruto had damaged his own flesh. It was hard to see though. He was covered from head to toe with watery blood. It looked as if Naruto had cut himself and then tried to wash his wounds with the water but had passed out instead.

Sasuke was urgent, no matter how much or how hard he shook Naruto, he wouldn't wake up. Sasuke abandoned those attempts and tried instead to stop the heavy flow of sticky blood. In just a matter of seconds the white towels he had found were stained red.

After ten minutes Sasuke finally stopped the blood. Now he needed to get Naruto dry and clean. He picked Naruto's limp body up and out of the tub. He laid the precious body on the stained bath mat and drained the red water out, refilling the tub with fresh, clear water that was luke warm and just right.

Sasuke undressed Naruto and slid him into the water while scrubbing down his body making sure every inch was clean again. Sasuke had to keep getting new water because Naruto was so filthy. Throughout the whole thing Naruto never woke up, flinched, twitched, or make a sound. It was almost as if he was dead. The only thing that showed Sasuke he was indeed still alive was the slight rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

Several hours and three new bandages later Naruto finally woke up. He was a little disoriented. The last thing he remembered was the cool blade sliding across his skin, giving him freedom. His blood had oozed from the fresh wound. Again and again he had done it all the while sitting in his bath tub. He had only set the razor down when he had had enough and was ready to wash up. This was where he blacked out.

When Naruto had come to he had found himself in his bed. He had been washed and his wounds had been bandaged. _How did this happen? Who would help the demon brat?_

"Why?"

A familiar voice came out of nowhere and Naruto looked to his door to see non-other than Uchiha Sasuke, the prodigy.

"What?"

"You heard me. Why would you do such a thing to yourself? I thought you were stronger than that. I guess I was wrong though. Who would have thought you, the number one hyperactive ninja of Konoha would even think of cutting himself?"

"Just shut up Sasuke. You've never had to feel this pain. You've never walked down the street and had everyone stare at you with hate, curse at you, spit on you. And you know what Sasuke? You never will. Even if you do the most horrible thing, everyone will celebrate it. It would become a holiday. You will never have to walk the path I walk. The path of an outcast."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're the great Sasuke of the Uchiha's. You're the last of your kind still in Konoha. There's only one of me. One Uzamaki. No one cares though. Not while I hold the key to Konoha's destruction."

"What?"

"You don't need to know Sasuke. Just leave it. Here's a more important question though. Why Sasuke, why would you save your enemy?"

This is when it hit Sasuke. The feeling he had earlier, he could now place it. It had been years since he had felt this feeling fully. And now he could say it.

"I saved you because Naruto, I love you."

Two Years Later

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Why are you leaving me?"

"Because Naruto, I need to protect you. I need to become stronger so that I can save you from the Akatsuki?"

"Why can't you become stronger here?"  
"Because I need Orochimaru's power. I promise I'll come back for you. Will you wait for me?"

"Of course I will. Leave at night though. While I'm sleeping. I don't want to awake when you leave. I don't want to watch."

"Fine."

That night when Naruto finally dreamed, Sasuke snuck deep into the forest and came back with a kit. He knew that Naruto was fond of foxes so a baby fox he had found earlier would be his good bye present. He put the baby on his pillow next to Naruto's head. Then Sasuke left his life and almost couldn't do it. But he knew that he would never learn enough in Konoha to save his love so he had to do it.

Morning

Naruto woke to a peculiar noise. It was a whining and at first he thought he was crying unknowingly because Sasuke left. But when he checked his cheeks he didn't feel a thing.

Naruto flipped over and came face to face with a little fox. There was a note that said it was all Naruto's and that Sasuke would come back for the both of them. He remembered that once Sasuke had told him that if he had a child he would name it Aki. That was when Sasuke got his wish come true. Naruto gave the little fox it's name. And he smiled.

End of Prologue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so lame. This is my first story. Anyways this is just the beginning. It will get better. Hopefully. Anyways, comment. Flames will be used to burn my homework!


End file.
